1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method for managing a current sleep session of a subject. One or more sensory stimulators incrementally increase the intensity of sensory stimuli provided to a subject during periods of slow wave sleep.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for monitoring sleep are known. Sensory stimulation during sleep is known. Sensory stimulation during sleep is often applied continuously at intervals and/or intensities that do not correspond to sleeping patterns of a subject. The present disclosure overcomes deficiencies in prior art systems.